Steve Gumball Watterson
by TheForgottenSoldier
Summary: When I was a kid, the world to me, was an amazing place. It all started out with a drawing of a blue cat who's name was Gumball. From there, "The Amazing World Of Gumball" was born.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first TAWOG fic. This is based off a theory I came up with as to how the world of Elmore was created by the mind of wild minded (human) guy named Steve "Gumball" Watterson. He is reminiscing on the crazy things he came up with as a child.**

** I repeat this is just a fun ****theory**** I came up with. It's not a creepypasta and shouldn't be taken as the truth.**

* * *

**Why They Call Me Gumball**

My name is Steve "Gumball" Watterson and I live in the small town of Elmore.

I had a very imaginative mind as a child in middle school. I loved to draw and just create these really goofy characters and worlds. I used to think that the Moon would actually "moon the earth" and that food would panic once they were being eaten.

I always ate gumballs when I was a kid. I guess all that sugar fueled my hyperactive brain. All the kids in the neighborhood would call me Gumball, just by how much I used to eat.

That's where the name of one of my main drawings came from. It was the drawing of a blue cat meant to be just like me and I called him Gumball. He was crazy and funny just like me back then.

I also owned a pet fish as a child and I called him Darwin. I used to draw him as a fish with legs and he always hanged out with Gumball. Just like in real life, Darwin was my closet friend. Yeah he was just a fish, but I always thought that if he could walk and talk, he'd be the coolest dude ever.

It's funny how much I used that word. "Dude"

Later on, I decided Gumball needed a mother. After all, he was meant to be me. My mom's name was Nicole. She worked as a kindergarten teacher, always wearing a rainbow badge when going to work. So the drawing was pretty much a blue cat just like Gumball and she wore the rainbow badge on her shirt like always.

It wasn't until later on, that two new addition would added to drawings: Anais and Richard.

* * *

**Each new chapter will explain how certain elements from the show came to be. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter contains 2 sections.**

* * *

**The Extended Family**

When Anais and Richard joined the family, it really changed how the household ran. I'll never understand how my mom could've fallen for a guy like Richard. He was a lazy fatass who did nothing and acted like a child.

Yes, as a child, I'd think of my own father as childish.

Anais on the hand was cool. Sure, she could be a real smartass sister for her age, but she genuinely cared about me and I cared about her. She always carried around this donkey toy…doll…thing. She named the doll Miss Daisy and it had a string you could pull that made it say only about a few phrases. She never let that doll out of her sight.

With Anais and Richard joining the family, also came Granny Jojo. It's funny; as a kid, I hated getting kisses from her. It was like the apocalypse whenever she did. I squeal and get all disgusted by it. Looking back, I realize that I was overreacting. All Granny Jojo did was watch her shows and look after us when Mom and Dad were away.

Now I'll never understand why I drew those three as pink bunnies, but hey, it made for some really funny sketches.

* * *

**The Neighborhood**

The neighborhood was pretty quiet most of the time. I remember that across the street there'd be these old guys chatting up a storm about God know what. I drew one of them as some red bean thing and the other as a furry creature with a big moustache. The others were drawn in random shapes.

I'm 26 now and those old men have been dead for a while. Fortunately, my drawings of them keep them alive.

And then there are the Robinsons: The bickering old couple living in the house next to us. Mr. Robinson would always get into fights with my dad; one time over something as ridiculous as fighting over use of the garbage can outside. Mr. Robinson and Mrs. Robinson were married for over 40 years. Unfortunately, they too are dead now and my drawings of them keep them alive. I drew them as puppets since they always yapping away about anything and it reminded me of the movements of a puppet's mouth.

But I had more than just the drawings of my family and the neighborhood. I had drawings of the people that went to my school.

And that's…that's where my drawings took a turn to crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Students**

* * *

The people I knew at my middle school provided a lot of inspiration for my drawings. There were so many…

Where do I start?

Okay, I'll explain the most memorable ones, the first one being Penny.

She was part of the cheer leading squad at my school. I had a major crush on her and would always try to impress with whatever I could. Usually it resulted in failure, but she always found it cute.

Looking at my sketch of her, I'm starting to wonder why I depicted her as a deer with a peanut shell covering most of her body. Maybe I'm reaching with an explanation, but I remember Penny would always change her personality to appeal to her cheer leading squad, as if she was wearing a mask: Trapped in a shell. I barely ever saw her true self.

But again, I could be reaching.

One thing I'm not reaching on though is her cousin, Leslie. She was addicted to flowers: Absolutely loved them: wore flower printed shirts, pants, shoes. My mom always used joke that if you love something too much, you become. I used that to help portray Leslie. She was a potted flower.

There was also a bully named Tina; a really big girl for her age. We'd all joke that she was just some T-Rex, not just because of her size, but of dumb she was. She probably did have the brain of a dinosaur.

Hector was the other big kid at the school, but he wasn't mean. He was very hairy for his age and walked very slowly; kind of like a giant.

Now Tobias, Tobias was a strange one. I used to think he was cool when I was young, but looking back, he kind of was a show-off douche bag. The rest of his family is like that. They'd always wear these outlandish outfits with different colors, just so they could stand out: Too much of attention seeking if you ask me. I didn't make much effort in drawing his character. He was just a puff ball.

With Susie, I'd rather not get into why I drew her like the way I did back then. I was young, I didn't know much about "special kids" so I just drew her how I saw. It's really crude looking back at it, but I didn't know.

The teachers were probably the funniest to draw. Miss Simian…okay that wasn't her name, it was Miss Tamber. We, the students, gave her the nickname Miss Simian was because of the way she acted when she got upset. She acted like a crazy monkey when she got mad, always yelling and stomping her foot and sometimes jumping around. I'm pretty sure it was the coffee she'd drink every day that made her hyper. She was also incredibly old and was the most hated teacher in school.

Mr. Brown was the principal. We all know he and Miss Sim-Tamber had something going on. He was very hairy, with a big puffy moustache, so I drew him as a big fur thing with glasses. A lot of my friends thought it worked for him nicely.

And then there's Rocky, the Robinson's son: Complete opposite of his parents. He was the janitor of the school and very free spirited, but he wasn't very bright.

There's one last student I wanted to mention, but I wanted to wait to tell you about her last, cause she's the most difficult to talk about.

Carrie…the way I drew Carrie creeps me out to this day. She always thought herself the "ghost" of the school. She was an emo girl and would always talk about how empty she was. Alone.

She died a few years later, she committed suicide. Before that happened, I thought drawing her as a ghost would be ironic. After that happened, I felt guilty of drawing her like that ever since.

* * *

**Only one more chapter left. **


End file.
